Human Psychology Project
by Sudden Enigma
Summary: Takato gets a project to do. His partner: Rika.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Notes:

What the hell possessed me to do a Digimon fic? But anyway... season 3 was the best if you ask me. I feel old looking back at how long ago it aired…

This story picks up where the series left off. I'm aiming for a romantic comedy, but let's see how it works out.

**Disclaimer:** You don't really think I own Digimon or any of its characters, do you?

* * *

We just got a new student in class. And think, the year's half over already. And it's the same day our teacher introduces a long term project. We have to work in partners, and so far, that's all we know. Naturally, Kenta and Kazu come running at me.

"Dude," Kazu's just as loud and obnoxious as ever, "you think we can get the teacher to let us work as a group of three?"

"Yeah, there are 27 students in class," Kenta tries to think logically. Too bad he forgot about the new student.

"There's 28 now," I say. "You forgot about her, didn't you?"

"Oops…I did." Kenta laughs sheepishly.

I look towards the back of the classroom. Everyone is pairing with their usual partners. One person is left out. I turn back to my best friends.

"Sorry guys, you can work together," the look on their faces is priceless, "Just don't fail, got it?"

Kenta just keeps on looking confused, but Kazu figures out what's going on. "You got it, Takato. I'll make sure we get a good score." He puts his arm around his partner's shoulders, even though Kenta's face screams "Help me."

I leave my seat to find myself a partner.

"I'd say everything's normal, but what's normal anyway?"

"Stop trying to be smart, it doesn't suit you."

I only laugh.

"Something funny?"

"You need a partner, don't you? I know we can work well together, we have before."

"Whatever, goggle-head."

"So, Rika, I guess we're partners then."

It turns out the assignment is to explain what effects the interaction between two people. The teacher says it's to understand human psychology. We have six weeks to prepare a report.

"I recommend you do things outside of school with your partner," the teacher explains, "It doesn't really matter what you do, just find things you can do together. There's going to see a movie, playing games, or whatever else you can think of. Keep a journal of how you feel about certain situations. That way, you'll have solid data for your report."

The day finishes on that note, and I'm glad about that. Just as I'm leaving the building, Rika stops me.

"You know, you're lucky this is an assignment," what a way to greet me, huh?

"Uhh…"

"I have my own things to do. But now I have to spend time with you. Not my idea of a great time."

"Well, what would you have done if you didn't have a partner?" I argue my defense.

"I woulda managed."

"Uh-huh."

"You're such a pain. I think your goggles are on too tight, cutting off the circulation to your brain," Rika complains as she walks off towards her mother's car.

"Thanks for the compliment!" I shout after her, waving my arm.

_That went well,_ I think to myself.

* * *

Takato's Report 01

* * *

Well, I've known Rika for a good while now. I thought we were friends, but I guess she needs to figure that out for herself. She's so stuck up sometimes. I think it's funny how she seems to force herself to make fun of me. Is she hiding something I should know about? Nah, just kidding. She's got a heart colder than ice, caged up behind solid steel walls, I swear. I decided to be her partner because it looked like no one else was, and she might as well work with someone she knows, right?

* * *

That's it for chapter 1(wow...short...), I hope it wasn't too bad. And if you can tell me why I did a Digimon fic, let me know.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's Chapter 2-and this time, it's Rika's perspective! I wasted no time between writing chapter 1 and this one, otherwise I wouldn't write it, or at least I wouldn't be likely to. Well anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I wouldn't be writing a fan-fic if I owned Digimon...

* * *

Rika's Report 01

* * *

That...goggle-head... Why'd he have to pick me for this project? He's so annoying. He tries to be friends with everyone, but that makes it hard to tell when he...well, never mind, I'm not sure what I'm saying. A compliment? When did I ever compliment him? I would have been better doing this project alone.

* * *

I get a phone call, just as I'm about to go out and wander around.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Rika. What ya doin'?"

"Ta-Takato?" I'm shocked, and kind of angry, I was hoping to spend the weekend without hearing from him.

"What? Surprised I called? We do have a project to do, you know?"

"Oh, right. The project. I could do without." I'm hoping he forgets about it sometime, I always thought he didn't like school.

"You're not busy, are you? Your mom said you weren't doing anything special."

"I was just about to go out for a walk," I have no reason to lie to him, or at least not right now.

"Mind if I join you? I just want to get out of here."

"Using me as a scapegoat?"

"No, I just don't want to be home right now, so we might as well work on the project of we can. Or at least that's what I think." He got quiet as he spoke.

"Whatever. Let's just get this done, understand?" Annoyance is an understatement with him…

"Yeah, okay. Meet me by the park, okay?"

"I'll be there, bye"

"Bye, I love you."

It takes me a second to realize what Takato said. "WHAT!"

"Haha..Just kidding, I wanted to see how you'd react." He starts laughing hysterically.

"Remind me I owe you a good kick when I see you." I hang up the phone, not really caring if that idiot had anything else to say.

I grumble my way to the park. I consider standing Takato up, but I really want to kick him. He shouldn't say things like that. He's such a pain in the ass!

When I arrive at the park, I quickly find Takato, and I don't give him the chance to say anything.

"You shouldn't play around like that!" I kick hard, not realizing my own strength. Takato falls forward, clutching his stomach where I had kicked. "Takato!"

I rush to his side, "I didn't mean it! I didn't mean to kick you so hard! I'm sorry!"

"I guess I had that coming..." Takato says, a certain muffle to his voice, "I knew you were short-tempered, but damn can you hold a grudge."

"Maybe you should go home, with being hit like that it's your best bet." I help the poor fool up, draping his arm across my shoulders.

"I'll be alright, but since when do you worry about me?" I can't believe Takato's teasing me at a time like this.

I feel the blood rush to my face, "I-I just don't want it on my conscience, okay?" I look away, I can smell the shampoo from the last shower he took.

The goggle-head laughs as we sit down on a nearby bench. Neither of us says a thing. We just stare off into space, or at least I do. I don't really pay attention to Takato. Before I know it, I'm starting to doze off, since I had insomnia last night. I fall asleep before long.

When I wake up, I find that my head is resting on Takato's shoulder, and his arm is still around me. I sit up, shrugging off his arm. How could I let him keep it there?

"So you woke up."

"Well no shit."

"We better get going home, we've been out for almost three hours." The young boy's face seems so different in the moonlight. Is this a dream?

"We have? You let me sleep for that long?" I'm still groggy from the nap, so I don't get angry lie I would otherwise.

"You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to bother you." He seems so much more mature in the pale light from the moon. I wouldn't recognize him if it weren't for those stupid goggles. "Let me walk you home, you don't seem that awake yet."

"I'll pass. I'm fine on my own." Why's he gotta be so nice? It's sickening sometimes.

"It's not like we have to hold hands or anything, I just don't want anything to happen, since being sleepy leaves you unaware of your surroundings a little."

"Fine. Whatever." I agree just to shut him up.

The walk home is pretty quiet, since I don't exactly want to talk. When we arrive at my door, I stop.

"You going in, or what?" Takato looks at me like I've gone crazy.

"Yes, I am." I reach for the door handle, but pause. Something just doesn't seem right just leaving him outside. I know it wasn't a date or anything, but I feel...well I'm not exactly sure. "Good night."

"G'night" He responds.

"Goggle-head."

* * *

Rika's Report 02

* * *

What the hell? Why was I so nice to that idiot? And of all time to succumb to sleep, why when I was with him? And why did I find it so comfortable with his arm around me? I'm so confused...

* * *

This chapter was a bit longer, and harder to write too...changing perspectives is a hard way to write, but I'm hoping to do it effectively. Well, feel free to review, I'll probably write another chapter soon. I like this story so far. Dunno why. Turns out it's more romance than comedy, but such is life. Not everything's the way you want it to be. 


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, here's the long awaited next chapter of The Human Psycology Project!

Yeah, I know, it's been over a year. I lost interest... Sorry, ADHD does that. Not to mention I've been busy doing other things. But somehow I got inspired to do a new chapter, so I got it uploaded right away.

Well, anyway, happy reading!

* * *

Takato's Report 02

* * *

Is it just me or did Rika seem really weird? I dunno. Looks like she's not a morning person though. And she's kinda cute when she's actually being nice. Maybe it was just because she was tired. Looks like getting data for this report is going to be easier than I thought, although no walk in the park… No pun intended.

* * *

Mondays… why do they hate me so? School starts all over again. Found Kenta and Kazu's report is going as well as a monkey with an ice cream cone. A bit to literally.

"That damned monkey punk!" Kazu is still upset about it. "He stole my ice cream, and I couldn't do anything about it! Grrrr!"

"It was fun watching him try to catch ants with it though," Kenta says, laughing a bit. "So, how are things going for you and Rika?"

"You know, the usual. Kicks, awkward moments, and lots of confusion."

"We know all about your life, Takato. We meant about the project"

"Yeah, so did I!" And I go on to tell them about the whole thing in the park. Probably a bad idea, one which Rika will kill me for later.

"WHAAA-!!!" Kenta and Kazu both manage to put a ring in my ear, along with some spit. Gross. We all manage to burst out laughing though. And get everyone's attention.

Kazu spots Rika looking our way and wastes no time making my life Hell. It's what he does…

"Someone's got a crush on you! Someone's got a crush on you!" And the chanting begins… It's pointless to try to stop them. But Rika gets up and comes over, which the two idiot friends of mine don't notice.

"Dude, Rika is so in love with you!" Kazu teases me between laughs.

"Uhh…" I don't have a fearful look on me for nothing, Rika is right behind him. And she's not looking too happy. "You may want to be careful what you say, she might kick you , too."

BAM!

"Being smacked in the head ought to work, wouldn't you say?" Rika says with a evil looking grin. I start to sweat. "So what did you tell them?"

"About the park, and how you kicked me," damn me and not being able to keep my cool… "Which really did hurt, you know."

"You told them about how I fell asleep on your shoulder, didn't you?!" Rika yells, drawing much more attention than is good for us. "About how I worried about you after I kicked you too hard?!"

"Rika," I have to interrupt, things are getting out of hand, "you're yelling, and now the whole class knows."

I've never seen anyone turn a brighter shade of crimson than I see form on Rika's face. She manages to push me off my seat and start stuttering "Th-things aren't li-like that…"

With that, Rika storms off to who knows where, and I get back into my seat. Needless to say, I don't call her like I had planned to in the evening.

* * *

Takato's Report 03

* * *

Well… today was… interesting. Kenta and Kazu made things difficult now. I'm sure talking to Rika will be next to impossible thanks to those two. Which is going to make this project a real pain in the neck

* * *

Well, leave a review, they never hurt! I have ideas on where to go next, so more updates may be coming soon. But please, don't hold your breath, you may turn blue. Or green. You decided the color! . 


End file.
